


Believe

by CashaMayfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is downhearted, yet Sirius will always believe in him.</p><p>First posted on Livejournal on 21/03/2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is dedicated to El Esteleth and the A who both believe in me at a time where I need to believe in myself. Thank you with all my heart.  
> And yes, it’s a little close to home and I know exactly what Remus is going through…

Remus stared at the letter that was neatly placed on the table.  It had been sitting there when he apparated in more than an hour ago.  He daren’t open it.  He knew exactly what it would say.  He could smell it.  
A rejection letter.  
Correction, another rejection letter.  
He thought by now he would be used to it, all these rejections.  But he wasn’t.  Each time one of these letters was delivered, his heart sank a little lower.  It was demoralising.  Especially as he knew he could do each and every job he applied for.  But still they turned him down.  
The fledgling Anti-Werewolf legislation was certainly working if the pile of his rejection letters was anything to go by.

“Lie.” Remus looked up to see Sirius standing there.  
“I can’t.”  
“You’ll never get a job if you keep being honest.  Not that I mind you know, but…”  
“I know.” Remus sighed.  It had been months since they graduated and moved in together.  Sirius had found a job immediately.  Remus on the other hand was having more than a little trouble.  
At first he had told himself it was because he was over-qualified.  Then it was that they didn’t want someone who had a keen interest in the Dark Arts.  Then he realised the truth.  
They didn’t want him because he was a werewolf.

One little bite all those years ago and his life was ruined.  He was only now beginning to see how badly he was going to struggle.  It was only because of Sirius that they were able to pay the rent and eat.  He so wanted to be able to help out.

“Maybe I could try finding work with Muggles?” He ventured out loud, cringing when Sirius laughed.  Sirius hastily swallowed his laugh when he saw the hurt expression on Remus’ face.  
“Sorry Moony.  I don’t know, you could try.” He offered as some form of apology.  Remus sunk lower in his chair.  
“It’s hopeless isn’t it?”  
“Don’t give up Moony.  Maybe Dumbledore will come up with something.  You did owl him didn’t you?”  
“Yeah… but I doubt anything will come of it.  I’m a werewolf, no one will want to hire me.”  
“You went to Hogwarts.”  
“True.” Remus hung his head, conceding the argument before it started.  “It’s just that everyone has to do everything for me.  I just want to be able to do it for myself.  I want a job!”  He whined, feeling like a petulant child.  
“I know Moony, I know.” Sirius stood up, his chair scraping across the floor as he pushed it back before coming to stand behind Remus, laying one hand on his lover’s shoulder.  “It just takes time, that’s all.” He placed a soft kiss to Remus’ hair, smiling as he heard the other sigh softly.  
“Thanks Padfoot.”  
“For what?”  
“Believing in me.”


End file.
